sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change
- > Climate change UK "If we are together, nothing is impossible" Winston Churchill Action Ideas *Low carbon communities * Low carbon fortnight * Low carbon calendar * Blue nose day * Wear purple for Kyoto day *Climate action networks * Flat Earth Award - recognizing the year's most prominent global warming denier. (US link, no longer available) Why it matters (Concise introductory article needed) Random facts *Of the 33 cities projected to have at least 8 million residents by 2015, at least 21 are coastal cities that will have to contend with sea-level rise from climate change. Source: Worldwatch Institute Why climate change is a women’s issue "Women are more likely to die or suffer the long term consequences of the rising tide of natural disasters and resource wars unleashed by climate change, and are largely excluded from the search for solutions," WEN press release September 12 2006 Related topics :*category:Low carbon future *Climate change justice *Communicating Sustainability *Environment quality *Green New Year resolutions *Local needs met locally *Reduce your carbon footprint - personal options *Reduced dependence on cars *Sustainability indicators *Sustainable energy Related wiki *Campaigns Wikia WikiNode - Climate Change article Related Wikipedia content *Wikipedia:Category:Climate_change International Links *ClimateCrisis.net - site for An Inconvenient Truth, Al Gore's documentary about global warming. *Impacts of Climate Change Comprehensive site from The Climate Institute which pools information about the impacts of climate change from around the world *Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change, (IPCC) Resources *How We Can Save the Planet, Mayer Hillman, 2004, Penguin Books, ISBN 0141016922 *The Weather Makers - by Tim Flannery. ISBN 0871139359 *Heat, George Monbiot, 2006, Penguin (Allen Lane), ISBN 0713999233 Campaigns - International *Global Climate Coalition *Cap and Share Global news *Wednesday, January 10 2007 - European Commission proposes that the European Union commits now to cut greenhouse gas emissions by at least 20% by 2020, in particular through energy measures. EUROPA press release *Thursday, January 4 2007 - 2007 likely to be the warmest year on record globally say UK's Met Office *Wednesday, January 3 2007 - Australia appears to be suffering an accelerated greenhouse effect. Reuters *Tuesday, October 3 2006 - Climate Clinic: Drought could double by end of century, Met Office Hadley Centre research shows *"Kyoto thrives in Montreal" - FoE, December 10 2005 *wikinews:Thousands_demand_climate_change_action, December 3, 2005 * Europe feels the heat as climate change tops the list of environmental challenges, 29 November 2005 News Sources *Climate Indymedia - established to spread news and grass roots activism *Climate change news digest *Australian Climate Forum Europe links *Climate change now Europe Resources *Climate change and a European low-carbon energy system, EEA Report No 1/2005, June 2005 *Impacts of Europe's changing climate, European Enviroment Agency, EEA Report No 2/2004 United Kingdom See separate articles - Climate change UK, Climate change UK news USA links *'April 14 2007' - Saturday **National Day of Climate Action (USA), Step It Up 2007 *ShareTheTruth.us - enables fans of An Inconvenient Truth to help others to watch the movie, especially by offering free admission. Allows anyone to request free tickets, or sponsor others to attend. *Kyoto and beyond - The People’s Ratification of the Kyoto Global Warming Treaty *Mayors for Climate Protection Australia links *Australian Climate Forum *Climatemovement.org.au *Australians demand ratification of Kyoto Protocol! *Australian Greenhouse Office, Australian government New Zealand link *Climate Defence Network 07:55, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Category:LS Ideas Bank Category:Climate change